When you don't know what hits you
by Zing-Fire
Summary: Hermione finally arrives in this taster
1. Default Chapter

No one can do it Like Rowling does it! She's an artist @ what she does. This is just me having a little fun! Enjoy!  
  
It was Hermione. Her lean and curvaceous figure accentuated by a short skirt and a black turtleneck. She has never worn a skirt this short before and was a little apprehensive about what everyone would think of her drastic change. Her hair had grown a few more inches and glittered when it caught the sun. Taking a bit of a plunge she decided to straiten her hair and dye it red..not completely red mind you.just bits and pieces. She blushed when she caught sight of him. Wow, she thought, he had grown another 3 inches at least! He wasn't skinny anymore either, oh no, he was muscular with flaming red hair and gorgeous amber eyes with flecks of orange and green that pierced her gaze. She blushed again and looked away. Those familiar freckles made her smile and suddenly giggly when he looked at her. Oh god! I'm giggling! She thought, a prefect giggling like some little schoolgirl when she's had too much sugar!  
  
"Hi Hermione, I...you .It's you?!..I mean it's great to see you, I mean you look good and. I mean the change of your hair and stuff is nice", Ron looking flustered and amazed suddenly looked down at his hands and his ears flamed bright red of embarrassment. "Hello Ron, Its good to see you too", said Hermione a big smile on her face. She went up to give him a hug hello and suddenly realized how strong he had become. "How was your..but she didn't get to finish her sentence for just then Mrs. Weasley burst into the living room. "Hermione dear!", exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "You look wonderful! It's only been a month but it feels like a year!" Come on come on! I've just made lunch everyone's in the kitchen! I had forgotten that you were coming by floo- powder! I just saw Ron excitedly rush off and suddenly remembered you were due to arrive any minute!" Ron blushed a deep shade of magenta and suddenly became very interested in the ceiling.  
  
"Hermione!", exclaimed Fred and George at the same time looking at her in awe as she walking into the kitchen, her heels making soft clicking noises on the tiles. "She's gotten hot that one has", whispered George to Fred. "You're telling me mate!" hissed Fred eyeing Hermiones sparkling eyes. His eyes wandered down the rest of her body, suddenly realizing how grown up she had become. "Oh Harry! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad you're okay!", exclaimed Hermione in her usual worried voice as she rushed over to give him a hug. "Hermione I'm fine! The Weasleys rescued me form the Dursleys yesterday," said Harry a glint of sadness in his eyes. Hermione suddenly noticed how handsome Harry had become. His untidy jet- black hair looking ruffled and windswept, like he had been on a broom earlier. His Piercing emerald eyes bore into hers, looking sad and forlorn yet nevertheless magnetic. "Well everyone we should eat up then get ready to leave for the order, we have a lot to do," said Mrs. Weasley with an air of impatience in her voice. "No dawdling!" 


	2. At the Order

The portrait of Mrs. Black Screamed and hollered as Tonks hastily replaced the coffee table she had just knocked over to it's standing posistion. She had wrecklessly tripped over it trying to make her way clumsily yet excitedly to greet the tidal-wave of guests that had just arrived.  
  
"Oi! Good to see you all!" she said a little flustered. "Doing alright Harry?, Tonks enquired looking worried. Harry suddenly looked up from where he was staring, obviously deep in thought about something when Tonks called his name.  
  
"uh, yeah.I'm fine, thanks," said Harry, but he knew better. He was staring transfixed at the wailing picture of Mrs. Black suddenly aware that Sirius, the horrible dissapointment he was to his mother, was not there. "Well I guess his mother would be happy", he thought bitterly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around quickly. It was Professor Lupin, he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't have to. Harry knew what he was thinking.it was what they both were feeling. Sirius's death had happened not long ago and the pain was still fresh in their minds. Lupin's tired face gave a weak smile to Harry and Harry couldn't help smiling back inspite of himself. He felt strangely comforted knowing he wasn't alone in missing Sirius. Lupin noded to Harry and busied himself with making some tea. Wiping his eyes as he went.  
  
Ginny caught Harry's eye then quickly looked away. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he was going through. With the loss of Sirius so fresh in everyone's mind, Harry was so strong and never showed any signs of grief, except for his eyes. Which were missing their spark and had a murky tinge of moss to it's beautiful green. Yet she snuck another concerned look in his direction and was surprised to notice that he too was looking in her direction. A wave of excitement rushed through her and gave her butterflies. Anyone who gazed at his eyes couldn't help themselves fall prey to their magic. She feel victim to his gaze as he smiled at her from across the room. She blushed furiously and grabbed Hermione in a desperate attempt to appear to having started a casual conversation.  
  
Suddenly a series of large bangs came from the downstairs. Fred and George were showing off their latest invention in the den, perilous pouch popping corn.  
  
"All you have to do is squeeze the circular disk and it will start to inflate!", said George knowingly. As he spook the disk began to inflate as corn would pop and illuminate the room in a variety of different colours as each individual kernel popped.  
  
"We're coming out with a completely different line of candy!" George exclaimed. "We wanted to make mum happy with some safe, yet highly entertaining, snack foods. Almost burnt me eyebrows trying to figure out how to make the bag stop sparking then exploding into flames! We figured it out though with only minor burns, and now It's actually peaceful to watch, considering the hell we went through to make 'em!" And he was quite right, the disk danced around the room like a balloon lightly bouncing on the floor and walls showering the room with sparkles and light with it's electrifying colours. As an aromatic scent of sugar and salt filled the room.  
  
"This is the Kettle corn version," said Fred with a big smile. Tastes like it's made strait from a pot! Your mouth will explode with flavor," he remarked with a cocky smile. "Not litereally of course!" He snapped as Ginny gave him an apprehensive look.  
  
"Yeah, and our wallets will litereally explode with cash with all the money we'll make with these!" said George with a wink to Hermione.  
  
" Are you sure none of these products are dangerous? How have you been testing these? You havn't been using children again have you?" Hermione gave them a fierce stare but lightened up in spite of herself. The popping corn was too tranquil and hypnotizing to stay mad. "Oh anyway!" she said looking slightly impatient, "so the joke shop goes well then I take it boys?" said Hermione. Not knowing what came over her she flashed a playful smile.  
  
"Oh yeah! Were bigger then Zonko's! And it's all thanks to Harry! You know you get merchandise for free Harry! Being our founder of course! Could'nt have done it without you mate!" Said Fred with a wink as he and George took turns vigorously shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Well we best be off! Lee is looking after the shop and we've got buiness as usual! Cheers!" And with that there was a pop and they both dissapareted. 


End file.
